And I love you more, than I did before
by xJDBSupportx
Summary: Logan is finally expressing his love for Summer, but Justin might have beat him to the finish line.
1. Chapter 1

Long distance 'relationships'. They don't ever really work out.  
>But it seemed like a good idea at the time.<br>I met this guy on chatroullete.  
>Sounds super romantic right?<br>Well, I was bored one night, and I was about to give up because there was NO interesting people online.  
>Then the last person I saw kind of changed my life.<br>His face lit up into a big smile when he saw me on his computer screen.  
>"Hi :)" he typed.<br>"Heeeey (:" I smiled typing back.  
>And thats how it really started.<br>We then skyped for almost 9 hours, and after that we talked everyday.  
>It was amazing.<br>But he lived in Canada, and I lived in California.  
>He lived over 3000 miles away.<br>I knew it was too good to be true. But I just shook that thought out of my mind.  
>We skyped, and texted all the time.<br>We were basically a 'thing'.

The bell rang interrupting my writing into my notebook.  
>I sighed, grabbing my books and walked to my locker. "Finally lunch, huh?" My bestfriend Logan leaned against the locker next to mine.<br>"Yeah.. I guess."  
>His eyes narrowed. "Whats wrong?"<br>I shrugged. "Nothing. Nothing at all."  
>He sighed, "Summer, we've been best friends for more than a year now. You know you can tell me anything." He smiled sweetly. "Logan Lerman, you need to stop doing that."<br>"Doing what?" He smiled again. "That!" I laughed, pointing at his smile. Logan was a super attractive guy, but he had a girlfriend-that didn't go to our school-, plus he was just my best friend. Nothing more. That's how my relationships with guys usually worked.  
>"What? Am I charming you into telling me?"<br>"Ugh!" I slammed my locker shut. "You're a jerk."  
>I walked toward the stairs, he followed close behind. "So you gonna stop being a little princess and tell me?"<br>I sighed. "I guess."  
>We walked out, sitting in our usual spot. "It's Justin!"<br>"That guy you met online?" He rolled his eyes.  
>I nodded. "It's just not the same anymore.. he seemed.. so into me. And I was really starting to like him."<br>"He's a loser."  
>"How so?" I crossed my arms.<br>"You've been talking for how long? 1 week and now he never talks to you."  
>"Actually it's almost been 5 months since we started talking, smartass. Things were going great.. now we never talk. And when we do talk, he's kind of.. a jerk."<p>

"And that proves my point." He unwrapped his sandwich. "Want half?"  
>"To depressed to eat."<br>He put his arm around me, pulling me close to him. "Look at it this way, why would you want to be with someone who lives so far away? Theres plenty of dick in California."

"None that want me." I pouted.

He took a bite of his sandwich. "How about I let you suck my dick. I'm sure it like you." He winked.  
>I laughed. "You're disgusting!" "Am I?" He kissed me on the cheek.<p>

I would normally be okay with this, but his mouth was covered in sandwich crap. "Gross!" I screamed, pushing him away from me, wiping my cheek. "You're so nasty!" We both laughed.  
>I guess I screamed way to loud, because half of the people around us were staring.<p>

"What the hell are all you little freshmen looking at?" He yelled at them.  
>Logan didn't like the new freshmen, They thought they were so cool.<br>"Damn. Were we this annoying last year?"

"Not even close." Some continued to stare, most of them girls, and they were staring at Logan. Of course. "Just ignore them."

"Why do they stare so much?"

"They think you're hot."

"TAKE A PICTURE, IT'LL LAST LONGER!" One took out their phone and took a picture of him. I rolled my eyes.

Logan's phone then went off.

"Girlfriend?" I asked.

He nodded. "Duty calls."

"Duty calls in the form of an annoying bitch." I murmured.

"Hey babe!" He sounded to happy, which made my feel grossed out.

"Yeah, we're still on. Yeah. I got some. I'm excited to see you too. Yeah. I got you a special present for our 5 month anniversary." He smiled.

Logan's too nice to girls. He always goes out with these beautiful, perfect looking girls. But their attitude sucks. And they always end up cheating, and he gets hurt. He would never cheat on anybody.

I could tell each time he gets hurt, the more rebellious he gets, which results in him sleeping with random girls and partying a little too hard. I've had to sneak him into my room at least 10 times since I've known him so he can sleep without getting in trouble with his parents. It scares me. He met this one descent girl and he's now dating her. She was so nice, but she was in 8th grade at the time and me and Logan were in 9th grade, she's a freshman now and high school is slowly changing her from innocent to a complete skank.

"Okay bye baby. I love you too." He put his phone back into his pocket. "We have a huge date tonight. I'm so excited."

"Excited to see her, or excited to get laid?"

"Both!" He smiled big.

"When you finally lose your virginity, you'll know how amazing it is to hear you're definitely going to get laid tonight."

"That's never going to happen."

"Stop being so negative. If me and Rebecca don't work out, I'll be glad to take it from you." He laughed.

"Ha Ha Haa, you're so kind and generous." I rolled my eyes.

**After school. **

I felt my phone vibrate as I got into Logan's beat up car. -Yeah, he was held back a year so He's already 16 almost 17, so he has his license- My face lit up when I saw Justin's name appear on my phone.

'Whats your address?'

'why?' I texted back

'I want to send you something. and I just want to make sure I have the right address...'

'Oh ok.' I gave him my address.

'Okay bye'

"Bye? Already?" I sighed.

"Was that the loser?"

"Shut up Logan." I sunk into my seat.

He pulled up at my house 10 minutes later. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?" He looked over at me?

I nodded. "Yeah, I suppose."

He got out of his car, I also got out. He ran over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "You'll be okay, Summer. Trust me. You'll be okay." He pulled away from me, kissing me on the forehead. "I'll text you later."

I just stood there.

I hated when he did that, I didn't want to develop feelings for him. I didn't. But him always doing that, doesn't help. I sighed and walked into my house. No one was ever home when I got home, thats why Logan always brought me home, he wanted to make sure I was okay when I got home. He usually came inside and stayed with me for a few hours until my mom got home, but if he had plans he wouldn't.

Which is understandable.

"Summer?"

I froze where I was.

Who the hell is in my house? I slowly began to freak out.

"Summer is that you?"

I didn't say anything. "Summer... it's me... Justin."

I turned around. I ran and flicked on the lights. Standing near the main door a boy a little taller than me stood, his hair messy looking and his beautiful brown orbs lit up the room. "J-Justin?"

My eyes began to fill with water.

He nodded. I ran to him, hugging him as tight as I could.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He pulled away slightly, looking down at me. "My mom decided moving to the states would be better... I was taking it hard, but then I realized you live here. And I told her I'd only be okay with living here, and she said LA would be perfect. So.. here we are."

"Wait.." I pulled away. "You live in Los Angeles now?"

He nodded. "What school are you going too?"

"Not sure yet. I haven't enrolled anywhere yet.."

"My school of course!" I smiled big.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just so happy to finally meet you."

He smiled walking closer to me, I stepped back, until I felt a wall behind me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Our lips met and I everything felt so real. I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

I heard a phone beep. At first I thought it was my phone, waking me up from a dream, but it was Justin's. "I have to go... I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded, biting my lip. He smiled at me before leaving. I slid down the wall, taking in what just happened.

As soon as I collected my thoughts, I called Logan and told him what happened. Within 5 minutes he was walking into my house. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE WAS ALREADY IN YOUR HOUSE SUMMER?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. He was just here. And we kissed... it was amazing."

"Oh was it? Was it amazing Summer? Because you know what I think? I think he's a maniac. Who the hell breaks into someones house like that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up. You always come into my house without permission."

"So? I practically live here! Your mom gave me the spare key. SHE LOVES ME. She's gonna love hearing about this though." He pulled out his phone.

"Don't you dare Logan Lerman! I will never talk to you again!"

He froze.  
>"You don't mean that."<p>

"Test me."

He sighed, putting his phone down. "I'm just wo-"

"Worried about me? So? I'm always worried about you, but that doesn't seem to matter either does it?"

"It's different. I'm a man. I can take care of myself. You can't."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. Go get ready for your little date."

He smiled. "I will. You just be careful okay?"

"Yes, father." I started walking up the stairs. "Lock the door when you leave please."

**That night**

I couldn't stop thinking about Justin. But as soon as I started falling asleep, I heard someone throwing rocks at my window. "Ugh... Logan.." I rolled my eyes, opening my window. "WHAT!" I whispered loudly.

"Can I stay in your room tonight."

I sighed. "Hold on."

I snuck down stairs and outside. "Okay, you have to be very quiet okay? My mom has to get up for work tomorrow."

"But it's Saturday!" He said way to loud, slurring his words.

"Shut up!" I begged. "Come on." I grabbed his hand, pulling him into my house and slowly bringing him up to my room.

He threw himself on my bed. "Tonight was great man! I just had seeeeeeeex!" He sang loudly.

"Logan! Shut the hell up!"

"Ooooh! Someone's being a sassy sally tonight." He grabbed my hand pulling me down onto the bed. He put one of his hands on my cheek. "You're very pretty. You can do better than that loser. Trust me." His breath reeked of different kinds of alcohol.

"Logan, stop." I took his hand away from me. He laid back, taking my hand in his. He began playing with my fingers. "I just want you to know.. I'm always here for you baby. I really like you. That Justin guy's gonna ruin everything. I can feel it."

"Logan you don't know what you're saying, you're drunk."

"Being drunk is when a persons the most honest... just sayin'... C'mere." He pulled me down next to him, he wrapped his arms around me. "I want to have sex with you, Summer. Can we have sex."

"Why?"

"You have a girlfriend. And we're just friends."

"Who cares? I know you want me. And I want you. Let's become one." He slightly sat up, hovering over me, put his lips to mine. I kissed him back for a while until reality kicked in, I pushed him away. "Hey!" He whined. "Logan, stop!" I demanded. "We can't do this. You're drunk out of your mind! Go take a shower!"

"Whyyy?"

"You smell gross! Now go!"

He rolled off of my bed into the shower.

I grabbed him some of the spare cloths he kept at my house. Half of his wardrobe was here.

I left them on the bathroom counter. Hopefully he wasn't drunk enough to not know how to put his cloths on.

He came out of my bathroom 20 minutes later. I see he didn't bother putting the shirt I left for him on.

He looked exhausted. "Come here." I patted my bed. He laid down, putting his arm around my waist. I laid down with him. He faced me. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Girls.. why do they keep hurting me?"

I sighed, "did you and Rebecca break up?"

He nodded. I ran my fingers through his wet hair. "Don't worry, you'll find someone who wont hurt you soon."

Logan pulled me close to his bare chest. His fingers clutched onto my hair. "You're the only girl I can trust. You're the only girl I love, Summer."

It felt amazing, hearing him say those words. But I knew as soon as he sobered up, he'd forget this conversation completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Logan-**

I woke up in Summer's bed. I wasn't really surprised. She always took me in when I was too drunk to function. My head buzzed and everything was blurry. "Ughhh."

I felt someone shift under my arm. I looked down to see Summer. I smiled, "Morning, prettyful lady." She sat up. She just stared at me for a minute.

"Summer? You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, sorry."

"Thanks for taking me in last night. I was hammered, wasn't I?"

Summer nodded. "You want an aspirin?"

"Yes, please."

She went down stairs, I just laid in her bed.

Last night was insane. I just remember things going great, me and Rebecca went at it, but before I really enjoyed myself her 'other boyfriend' came in. Let's just say beating his ass wasn't a problem, but it was hard letting her go.

I then went to a party and got completely drunk. I turned down sex from at least 3 girls. I wasn't in the mood for sex.. unless it was from one other person. Which is why I stumbled over to Summer's place. I knew I didn't get any from her. She's too smart for me. Especially drunk Me. That's all I remember.

Summer walked in with a glass of water and some aspirins. She handed them to me, before crawling next to me on her bed.

She looked amazing in the morning. Most girls scare me when they first wake up. "Thanks." I smiled.

She just nodded.

I quickly took the aspirins and chugged down all the water.  
>"Hey.. so what happened last night."<p>

"Nothing, it was just like every other time you stay here."

I knew she was lying. "Summer... did something happen?"

"If you don't remember, I'm just not gonna remember either. It's not fair."

I sighed, "I remember everything, up until I can here."

"That's unfortunate." She stood up, walked over to her mirror and started brushing her hair.

"Summer. Please tell me."

She pulled her silky dark blonde hair into a high-ponytail. "What do you want me to tell you Logan? You can over here drunk as fuck, asked me to have sex with you, made out with me, took a shower, then told me how much you loved me, then I fell asleep in your arms. That's it. Okay?"

"We made out?"

"Is that all you heard out of what I just told you?" She crossed her arms. I slowly stood up, and walked over to her. She just shook her head. "I'm sorry. I wish I remembered what happened.. I really do."

She shook her head. "Just forget it. I'll pretend like it never happened."

"No.. I don't want you to forget." I my hand behind her neck.

She tried looking down, but I stopped her with my other hand. I lifted her chin up. "Help me remember?" I stared into her pretty blue eyes. She had a hint of green in her eyes. They always mesmerized me.

I slowly leaned in.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer-<strong>

I was completely under his spell.

His lips were inches from mine, until my phone beeped. I snapped out of it. "I should get that."

Logan pursed his lips together. "Of course you should."

I saw a text from a random number.

It was Justin, he got a new number and he wasinviting me out for breakfast. I smiled. 'Of course!'

'Great, pick you up in an hour?'

'Yeah! See you then!'

I smiled, turning around, I saw an annoyed look on Logan's face. "What?"

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

I shrugged. "Life's great. That's it. I'm gonna take a shower. Theres a hot pocket in the freezer if you want it."

"A hot pocket?"

I laughed, "Okay, theres I think 4. Eat as many as you want, chubby boy." I poked his abs. There was nothing but muscle on his stomach. Which was pretty sexy.

He cussed under his breath before leaving my room.

I took a quick shower, and blow dried my hair half way. I then put on sweats and the shirt Logan never put on.

I walked into my kitchen. "Hey."

He looked at me, and smiled. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"No what! Do I look gross? I'm sorry, I haven't gotten ready yet. I figured I still have ti-"

"Shut u p, Summer. You look beautiful. Thats why I smiled, most girls look okay in sweats and.. in my t-shirt. But they usually have make up on and their hair all done. You have no make up on and your hair isn't done at all. And you look better than all those girls put together."

I felt my cheeks turn red. I didn't know how to respond to that.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan-<strong>

I knew I made her speechless. It's something that I do unintentionally. But I wasn't lying. She always looks so pretty to me. Some of the guys on my football and baseball team ask me if they can date her, or take her out. I always tell them she's not available. Which is true. She isn't. She isn't that type of girl anyways.

She grabbed an apple and began eating it. I was on the last hot pocket. "You got anything else to eat?"

"Why am I not surprised?" She laughed. "There's pop-tarts and.. I think left over pizza."

"Awee sweet!" I ended up eating both.

I eat a lot. I can't help it. I like food.

"I don't know what to wear.."

"For?"

"Breakfast with Justin."

"What the hell? I thought we were gonna do something today!"

"Logan, we hang out everyday."

"Are you saying you're getting tired of me?" I pouted.

"Don't pout, you know thats not what I meant. I wont be gone for more than a few hours. You can stay here or I'll call you when I get home."

"You don't even know this guy, and you're going out to breakfast alone with him?"

"I do know him, and yes I am. Got a problem with it?"

"Yes."

"I don't care."

She walked upstairs.

"YOU'RE A STUBBORN GIRL, SUMMER EMMA ALLISON REED!"

She ran back down stairs, "Excuse me but you are NOT allowed to say my full name you twat!" She pointed a finger at me, I grabbed her finger, twisting her arm around. I grabbed her and licked her cheek.

"EW LOGAN! YOU'RE SO IMMATURE!"

I laughed.

"Don't laugh you asshole! What if I did that to you?"

"I'd like that." I winked at her.

She laughed, "Jerk." Then she ran upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer-<strong>

It was still hot in LA, even if it was August. So I decided to wear a romper. I got it from Forever 21. And it's really cute. I wore some black flats that I also got from forever 21, and a few rings, and the necklace Logan got me.

He got me a really pretty heart that said "I love you to heaven and back" -Logan engraved on the back. I always wore it. It was probably the best birthday present anyones ever gotten me.

I just waved my hair with my straightener and put the normal amount of make up I usually put on. I walked down stairs to find my door open. "Logan?"

I walked out slowly. I felt someone grab me from behind. I screamed.

He laughed. "LOGAN PUT ME DOWN YOU JERK!"

He put me down, facing him. "Did I scare you?" He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Yes! Why did you do that?"

"Because I was bored."

"Oh you were bored?"

He nodded. "Well let's see if you're bored after I kick your ass."

"Ohh I'm so scared!"

"Good." I took off one of my shoes and began chasing after him. He stopped running, grabbed me and threw himself on the ground, causing me to fall ontop of him. "Logan! I'm gonna get all dirty."

* * *

><p><strong>Logan-<strong>

"Boo-hoo!" I teased her.

"Ugh!" She smacked me with her shoe.

I grabbed her arms, stopping her. I started kissing her all over her face, just to annoy her.

She laughed trying to break free from my hold.

We heard someone clear their throat. "Am I interrupting something?" A wimpy ass kid looked down at us. "Yes actu-"

"No! Of course not." Summer put back on her shoe, before getting up and hugging the wimpy looking kid. "Justin, this is my.. friend Logan."

"Best friend." I corrected her.

"Nice to meet you."

I nodded. "Yeah."

Summer looked at me with pleading eyes. "Can I talk to you real fast?"

I nodded. "Anything for you, Summer baby."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be back, Justin." She grabbed my arm pulling me to her porch. "Behave. Please."

"Me? Behave? I'm a mature man. Of course I'll behave."

"Yeah okay sure. Bye." She was about to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" She looked at me confused.

I pulled her into a big hug. "Be careful." I kissed her forehead.

"You be careful." She slowly pulled away from me.

"Of course."

She walked away to Justin. He stared at me for a minute. I flipped him off, before winking and going inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Logan-**

I was so bored.

Summer has been gone for almost an hour and I didn't know what to do with myself.

I hated when she was out with other guys. It bothered me greatly.

Not because I liked her... or what ever. But because these guys weren't good enough for her.

And that's the truth.

Who was I kidding? I was obviously in love with Summer. But she doesn't feel the same way. Which sucks. So I just keep it inside. I should probably grow a pair and tell her before that wimpy-ass Justin kid steals her from me.

I wont let that happen.

**I wont.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summer-<strong>

Justin took me to this cute little place. It was so weird seeing him in person. I was so used to him being on my computer screen.

"So, how've you been lately?"

I sighed, "Good, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, I've just been really stressed out."

"With what?"

"Logan, I'm worried about him."

"Logan? That guy?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend and I hate seeing him get hurt all the time."

"So you guys are just friends?"

I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"It just seemed like more than that."

"No, trust me, we're only friends."

We finished eating and before we could even pay the bill my phone was blowing up with Logan's custom made ringtone.

_'Hey girl, it's yo boy Logan. Answer your phone so you can hear my sexy voice, cause I wanna hear your beautiful voice... SUMMMMMMER! ANSWER THE PHONE!'_

__"What Logan?"

"When you coming home?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I want to know, so I can look at movie times."

"Logan, I'll be back when I get back. Okay?"

"No. Not okay. Come home now, or I'll go through your underwear and bras."

"Logan Wade Lerman, don't you dare."

"Test me." His voice was smug.

"Ugh! I hate you!" I hung up on him.

"What?"

"Where are we going now?"

"I don't know.. walk around I guess."

"Can we go back to my house instead?"

"Uhh, sure."

We quickly went to my house.

I bursted through the door. "LOGAN!"

Logan walked down the stairs, shirtless. "Heyyy- What's he doing here?"

"Well since you decided to ruin our date, I brought him back here. He's going to the movies with us."

Logan laughed, "Over my dead body."

"That can be established." I glared at him.

"Okay, whatever. But I get to sit next to you." He walked away.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Justin, I'm so sor-"

He kissed me.

I smiled, and kissed him back. Wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What the fuck?" Logan said loudly.

I pulled away.

"My bad." Justin said, nudging me.

"Yeah, it's about to be my bad when I kick your ass!"

"Logan! Calm down! I've seen you making out with RANDOM girls you don't even know, and I didn't cock block!"

"That's true.. but it's different."

"Ugh, just shut up and let's go."

**What a good first impression.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Logan-**

****I wasn't having a good time.

Summer and Justin were being all lovy with each other. It was gross.

Summer didn't let me sit in between them like I wanted. I was pissed.

This wasn't fair.

What was her problem anyways?

After the movie we went to get yogurt. They decided to share one.

Who the hell does that?

I rolled my eyes at them.

Summer looked up at me. She gave me a pleading look.

I just shrugged. "I'm gonna go." I stood up.

"Logan, we drove here. How are you gonna get home?"

"Don't worry about it." I un-intentionally snapped at her. That doesn't happen a lot. But when it does, you know shit's about to go down.

Summer can't stand when I'm mad at her. And I can't stand when she's mad at me.

I walked away. Slower than my usual walk.

Waiting to hear foot steps behind me, and someone grabbing my arm.

I heard someone running behind me. A small smirk formed on my face.

That's when a girl ran passed me.

Not Summer though.

I turned around, back to the tables we were sitting at.

She was still sitting there with that fag. She wasn't even looking in my direction.

What the hell?

* * *

><p><strong>Summer-<strong>

"Is your friend gonna be okay?" Justin asked.

I looked down at whats left of our yogurt. What was wrong with Logan? Why was he acting like this? He never snaps at me. I don't undersand why he's being a jerk.

"Summer..."

I looked up at Justin. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm sure he'll be fine." I said trying to reassure myself.

Our date was nice. Especially when Logan left. Not to sound like a dick or anything.

But it's always awkward when your best friend is 3rd wheelin'.

Once I got home I expected Logan to be sitting on my couch eating my food. But he wasn't there. Which was odd.

He wasn't in my room either.

He wasn't in my house at all.

Thats when I began to worry.

So I called him.

It rang 3 times and went to voicemail.

I left him a voicemail

_'Hey Logan, sorry about today. Call me back. I'm worried about you. I love you. Bye.'_

__Was he seriously mad?

I shrugged it off.

He'll get over it before Monday.

Or so I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan-<strong>

I walked into my first period and looked around the room. Next to my usual seat I saw Summer, she smiled at me. I brushed the smile off. And sat next to my friend Fletcher.

"Sup man."

I nodded up at him.

"Are you lost?"

"Huh?"

"Summer's over there.."

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't you always sit next to your girl?"

"She's not my girl. And I don't feel like sitting next to her today."

"That's cold, bro. What'd she do?"

"It's what she didn't do."

"Man, you're sounding like a chick in a relationship. Get your shit together man."

"Shut the fuck up, Fletch."

He put his hands up in defense. "Just spittin' the truth."

"What ever."

Thankfully, I didn't have my next class with Summer.

But after 2nd period, was lunch.

Which would be really awkward.

I didn't want to talk to her. I just didn't.

At lunch I got my lunch, and walked out of the building. I usually went to Summers locker to get her. But life sucks.

I hung out with my football buddies at lunch.

And I didn't even make eye contact with Summer the rest of the day.

When the last bell rang, and I was at my locker, Summer came up to me.

"Logan." She said in a stern voice.

"Thats my name."

"What's going on with you? You haven't returned any of my calls, and now you're avoiding me in school too?"

"Like you don't know." I grabbed my backpack, and slammed my locker shut. I was about to walk away when she grabbed my arm. I shrugged my arm free.

"Logan! What the fuck did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do!"

"Huh?"

"Friends before bootycalls. Always Summer. I wouldn't let you walk away and 'find your own way home' even if I was on a date with someone I really liked."

"Oh.. that."

"Yeah, that."

"It wasn't even a big deal."

"Oh but it was!"

"How?"

"YOU LET ME WALK AWAY! I WOULD NEVER LET YOU DO THAT. WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND. AND YOU COME BEFORE ANYONE ELSE."

I walked away from her.

I heard her call out my name but I just held up my middle finger and kept walking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer-**

****I walked home by myself for the first time in a long time.

I didn't understand why Logan was so mad.

But then again I did.

I felt the hot tears forming in my eyes. Logan was my best friend, and when he's hurt, I hurt. Especially if I was the one who hurt him.

I finally got to my house, when I heard someone call my name. I looked up and saw Justin looking at my concerned.

"You okay?"

I shook my head no.

Before I knew it the tears were pouring out of my eyes and Justin's arms were around me.

I cried into his chest.

He just stroked my hair, and told me it'd be okay.

Once I calmed down, I told him what happened.

He felt bad. "It's my fault. I'm ruining your friendship."

"No, I should've went after him and made sure he was okay. He would've done it for me."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Logan puts my feelings above him own a lot of the times. He would do anything for me. I should do the same for him."

Justin sighed, "You should go talk to him."

"Or I could just wait until he talks to me."

"That could make things worse, Summer."

I shrugged, "He always talks to me first."

Justin fixed his shirt. "Okay then. Onto a brighter topic. My first day of school starts in a few weeks." He smiled.

"How is that bright at all?"

"It's at your school."

I looked up at him in surprise. "REALLY?" He nodded, "Yeah."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh my gosh. This is going to be amazing!" I kissed him.

The weeks went by slowly-3 weeks to be exact- Not because I couldn't wait for Justin to come to my school, but because Logan still wouldn't talk to me.

It was the weekend once again and he still wouldn't even look at me.

I found myself hurting over it a little too much.

Justin was with my every day. He waited for me everyday on my porch. It made me feel a little bit better. But not enough. I needed my best friend.

I missed him so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan-<strong>

When I was mad, I exercised. Which is exactly what I was doing right now. Needed to get in shape for baseball anyways, it's right around the corner.

I was looking for my running shoes, when I found me and Summer's buddy picture. She looked so cute in her softball uniform. I sighed, putting it on my desk.

I put on my shoes and went on a 3 mile run. It usually isn't anything for me, but I was so out of shape it took it's toll on me.

All I could think about lately was Summer. We haven't talked for a few weeks, and it's beginning to be too much. But my tough guy pride wont let me even go talk to her. Or be the bigger person and make things right. I missed her so much, but she had Justin now. And my mind convinced me thats all she needs right now.

It always made me happy when I could see my house in the distance when I went running. It meant I was almost home. I saw a small figure sitting on my porch. I slowed my pace. I usually sprinted to my front door.

But the person caught me off guard.

It was Summer. I should've known.

"Logan.." She sounded tired and like she's been crying. Her red eyes confirmed the crying thing.

My best friend instinct kicked in and my tough guy pride went out the door. "Summer? What's wrong, hun?"

She just ran to me and hugged me, catching my off guard and knocking us both to the ground.

I hugged her back.

She began crying in my chest.

"Summer, Summer look at me." I cupped her face in my hands. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? In any way, emotionally, physically, mentally?"

She nodded. "Was it Justin? I kill him."

"It's you." She cried.

"Me?"

She nodded. "I need my best friend."

I felt my heart breaking with hers. I hugged her tight. Probably too tight. But I didn't care. "I need you, too." I felt my eyes getting watery.

"I missed having you in my life so much, Mr. Lerman. Don't ever let someone come between us again. Please."

"I never did." Which was the honest truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer-<strong>

****He had a point. And his point hit me hard. It was my fault. I let my liking over Justin come between us. And I wasn't big enough to admit that.

"I'm so sorry, LL."

He wrapped his arms around me. "Me too."

"Come to my house? Sleep over?"

He smiled, "I wouldn't want to spend my Saturday night any other way. But I have plans already."

"Oh.."

"I can come over after. Wait for me?"

I nodded. "Always."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer-**

I didn't tell Justin about Logan sleeping over. Yeah, he was m boyfriend but I figured it'd just cause more trouble.

I got so much food and drinks. I had netflix ready and all of Logan's favorite movies on instant que.

This night was going to make everything the way it used to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan-<strong>

"Logan stop it, bro."

I looked up to see Fletcher looking at me. "What?"

"Stop checking your phone. The party hasn't even begun."

"I should go. I have other plans."

"What could be more important than this party?"

"Summer.."

"I thought you hated her." He crossed his arms.

I rolled my eyes, "I could never hate her. She's my fucking best friend."

"Whatever man, she can wait. Why is seeing her so important?"

"We're having a sleep over." I smiled to myself. Sleep overs were always fun with Summer. Most people would think it's gay, but it's not.

"Sleep over? I hope you mean you're gonna finally get that pussy."

"No man! It's not even like that."

"Then you don't need to go. You're gonna stay here with us, get wasted, get high and fuck random sluts."

I sighed, "I can do that any day I wanted to. And today I'm not feelin' it."

Fletcher sat next to me, "Look bro, you need to get some ass from someone tonight, I know you, you got that look."

He was right. Before Summer and me made up I was planning on sinning big time tonight. But things change, and shit happens for a reason.

The door bell rang and before I could even stand up, the room was filled with hot girls, alcohol, and every type of drug you could want.

"Let the party commence." Fletcher nudged me before getting up and heading over to the nearest girl.

I just sat there. Trying to not get sucked in.

"Hey cutie."

I looked up to see this hot girl staring down at me. "Hi.."

"Why is a hottie like you all alone?"

"I'm not in the party mood. That's it. Speaking of.. I should go." I stood up.

"Or..." She grabbed my arm, "you could stay a while and get in the party mood with my and my friends." She pointed to a group of hot girls.

"That could work, too." I bit my lip.

She grabbed my hand and took me over there.

1 hour later I was one my 6th drink, 3rd girl and 2nd weed brownie.

By the time I knew I was done with everything, it was 4am. "Fuck.." Was all I could think of saying.

I could barley stand, thats how wasted I was. But I eventually got the girl who was laying naked on top of me to beat it. I weirdly still had my cloths on, so I slowly made my way to the door.

I got in my car and drove to Summers. Probably not the best idea to drive, but fuck it.

I threw rocks at her window, finally she opened her window. "Nice of you to show up, Logan." She said, obviously pissed.

"I'm sorrrrrry!"

She rolled her eyes and slammed her window shut. I got tired so I sat down on her lawn.

Before I knew it, she was sitting next to me. "Why do you do this to yourself, Logan?"

"Do what?"

"This!" She looked at me up and down.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Summer."

"C'mon. Let's go inside before the neighbors freak out."

She helped me inside, "You're so kind." I sat on her bed. I put my hands on her hips.

"No Logan." She pushed me away.

"S-Summer.. simmer down, babe."

She just shook her head.

"I wanted to talk to you, girl. So sit your tight ass down next to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Summer-<strong>

I was scared. What did Logan do tonight? He's probably the drunkest I've ever seen him. He smelled of pure weed, alcohol, and sluts.

"No, you need to sleep. Who knows what you did tonight. You reek."

"I'll tell you what I member, so you can tell me later on, kay? Kay. So I was gonna leave around like 11 to come over here, but then this FINNNE ass girl and her friends were like 'Nooo baby stay and let's party!' And I was already horny as fuck, and you don't ever let me fuck you, so this is your fault by the way-"

"Excuse me?" I said, appalled.

"Shut up, I'm not done." He put his hand over my mouth. "So I was dancing with some of the hottest girls I've EVER seen, and I started drinking, then before I knew it I was making out with this one chick, fingering another chick, AT THE SAME TIME, it was great Summer, you should've been there. Anyways, then I ate a weed brownie, which was bomb as fuck. Then I started really going at it with one of this girl. Never have I ever gotten such a good blow job. I was pretty much done then, but then her friend wanted to fuck, But I told her no.. so we didn't do anything. You wanna know why I didn't have sex tonight?." He laughed, nudging me.

I nodded.

"Because the whole night, you were the only one I could think about. Only you. I didn't want those other girls. Yeah I hooked up with them. But it's never as good as sex. And the blow job was good. Not gonna lie. But I thought of you the whole time."

I didn't know if I should feel good about it, or grossed out.

"I drank some more and ate another weed brownie. It was a pretty good night. Then I passed out and woke up with a girl naked on top of me, I wasn't naked so I knew nothing went down. Then I got in my car and came here, because I love you."

"You're disgusting."

"YOLO."

"What the fuck does that mean?" I said, not even looking at him.

"You Only Live Once, baby."

I still felt like crying. I couldn't believe Logan was doing all those things while I was sitting here waiting for him. I felt like a loser. Even if he 'was thinking of me'.

"Go take a shower."

"Join me?" He winked at me.

"Get in the fucking shower, before I kick you out of my house."

"Sorry, miss time of the month." He started taking off his cloths before he even got to the bathroom.

"I'm not on my fucking period." I mumbled.

Once I heard the shower going, I threw my face in my pillow and started crying.

Don't ask why. I don't even know why.

I was feeling so many things.

Jealousy. Anger. Hurt. Like I wanted to kill every girl who touched Logan. Like I wanted to kill Logan. But also like I wanted Logan. In more than one way.

I wanted to kiss him, hold his hand, make love to him, and then let him hold me.

I also just wanted him to love me. But then again I didn't want him to love me.

I pulled myself together before Logan came out.

I didn't need him asking questions.

He came out, looking tired. The usual.

He looked a little better. But he still looked filthy to me. After all those skanks touched him, he'll have to take a million showers to look clean again.

"I'm sorry, Summer."

He stood infront of me, pulling me up and into a hug.

I jus hugged him back. "Me too.."

"No really.. I am."

"Whats done is done." I pulled away from him. I traced his shirtless chest with my finger. "You know Logan," I said, hoping he wont remember this in the morning, "I would gladly give you my virginity, but you never ask."

His eyes widened. "Really? Let's do it!"

I shook my head, "Nah, You're already tainted with other girls vagina on you." I shrugged, crawling onto my bed. I sat there looking at him.

He smiled, "You're evil."

I smiled, "I know."

He sat next to me. "I don't feel good."

I put my hand on his forehead. "Well... stop doing stupid shit and maybe you'll be okay."

"You know I've never had sex with a girl sober." He laughed.

"That's really sad Logan. And I'm sorry for that."

"Mmmm, me too." He looked at me.

"One day you'll find a girl who really loves you, and you wont need to be drunk to have a good time." I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I already did find her." He kissed me, pulling my body close to him.

Without thinking I kissed back.

He pulled away, putting his forehead against mine. "I love you so much, Summer."

"I know." I kissed him again.

He pulled away, "I know you love me, too."

I nodded, "I do.. I do love you Logan."

He smiled, pulling me back into a deep kiss.

I didn't think about what I was doing a lot that night. Me and Logan kissed for a while, and before I knew it he was pulling down my pajama shorts and I was pulling off his boxers.

I didn't want my first time to be like this, but it is what it is. I wanted Logan so badly. I know he was all over a thousand other girls that night, but I didn't care.

I wanted him.

Bad.

I've never been so attracted to him.

He started going down on me, which was amazing, by the way. I didn't go down on him, he didn't even ask, he just started doing other things to me.

"If it hurts, I'll stop." He reassured me. I just nodded, gripping onto my sheets with one hand, and onto his hair with my other hand.

He went in slowly. I gasped, he went in more. It hurt so much.

"Do I stop?"

"No."

And he didn't.

Logan was good at this. No wonder so many girls wanted to do it with him.

When we finished, he cuddled with me. It was amazing. I felt so close to Logan, and I felt like I never have before.

I didn't understand the feeling I was feeling, but it felt nice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer-**

The next day, I woke up next to Logan. My head was on his bare chest and arm was around me, holding me in place.

My phone went off, and it was Justin's ringtone.

What I did last night finally hit me. The guilt hit me, too.

"OH GOD."

Logan opened his eyes, he smiled at me. "Hey."

"Oh my gosh." I stood up, pulling the sheets with me, wrapping them around me, which revealed Logan's still naked body.

"OH... my gosh."

"Oh hey thanks." He smiled, looking down at himself.

"Not that, well yeah, but no! Logan! I have a boyfriend."

He frowned, standing up, he quickly put on his boxers. "You don't regret it, do you?."

"You were drunk, I didn't know what I was doing-"

"Are you coming up with excuses? Summer, when I came to your house last night, I was hung over, I wasn't that drunk anymore, I slept it off at the party. After I took a shower I was very aware of what was going on. I wasn't drunk. Maybe buzzed, but a buzzed Logan knows what the fuck is going on."

"Justin doesn't need to know that though."

"Fuck Justin!"

"Yes! I should've been fucking him! Not you!"

He looked at me hurt.

"But, not that it wasn't great.. it's just that.. I wanted my first time to be with the man I'm in love with."

"But you do love me. And I love you."

"IN LOVE Logan. IN LOVE!"

"Well... I am in love with you, Summer. And I know you're in love with me, too. You said it last night."

"You're hung over. You have no clue what you're saying." I accused him.

"Yeah, I'm a little hung over. But not enough to know I do love you Summer. A lot. I think I've always been in love with you. Cause if I wasn't, I would've gotten rid of you a long time ago. And I wouldn't be standing here right now. I never stay the night after sex."

He had a point.

"You need to go now.."

"You're kicking me out?"

I nodded, "I guess so.."

"Well that's to bad." He looked threw the drawer I let him have and he pulled out sweats. "Cause I'm staying." He smiled and me. "Nice body, by the way." He winked at me, and walked into my bathroom.

I quickly put on my PJ's that I was supposed to be wearing last night. My phone went off again, with Justin's ringtone. I grabbed my phone, biting my lip, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got a record deal."

"Huh?"

"I got a record deal."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I didn't get one yet. But fingers crossed. I posted these videos of my singing on YouTube a while ago and I've been posting them, and someone saw them, and liked it. He flew out to see me yesterday, and we talked and we're going to go see some record labels around the US and hopefully one likes me enough. But the bad news is I leave in 2 hours. So I'm outside to say goodbye."

"For how long?"

"Depends."

"You were supposed to start school tomorrow though.."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry, when I get back I'm going."

"Okay.."

"Come outside."

"Okay, give me 5 minutes.." I hung up.

I sank to the floor.

I need to pull myself together and fast.

I quickly brushed my hair and teeth.

I walked downstairs, preparing myself.

I felt Logans arms wrap around my waist. "Get rid of him." He whispered in my ear seductively.

"Stop it.."

He kissed my neck. "I'll be waiting." He made his way up to my room.

I opened the door.

"What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost."

"I really wish that was the case."

"Is this about me leaving?"

"Uhh. Yeah. I guess so." I looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Can I come inside."

"NO!" Logan yelled.

"Is he in your room?"

"Uhh, yeah. He was so drunk last night. I always let him sleep here when he's like that so he wont get in trouble."

"That's not normal for someone who has a boyfriend, Summer."

"Please.. don't Justin..."

"Sorry.."

"I didn't even know you sang."

"Yeah, I was going to tell you, but I didn't think it mattered."

"Well.. it did. It does."

He put his hand under my chin, making me look at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, actually. You're leaving. And I'm going to miss you."

He kissed me. "Don't worry. I have my phone and computer. We can text, call and VC each other. It'll be like I never left."

I nodded, "Okay."

"It's going to be fine." He hugged me.

"I sure hope so."

"Well, I better go finish packing. Wanna come help me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Logan-<strong>

I didn't expect Summer to come back upstairs. She's probably going to leave with Justin. I heard the door close. I sighed.

Then her door opened, "Hey I thought you'd be with Justi-"

"Don't talk." she was pulling off her shirt. Summer crawled on top of me, kissing me and pulling off my sweats.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you." She whispered in my ear.

I felt my heart begin to beat fast. I was actually kind of nervous. I never have sex sober.

But I kept my swagger on and did my best. Which felt better than my usual.

I wasn't sure if it was better because I actually love Summer, or because I'm sober so I know whats going on.

She just sat there when we were done.

"That was great!" I smiled, pulling her close to me. "Stop it." I told her.

"Stop what?"

"Over thinking it. You're not a bad person. You're not a slut. You're not going to hell."

"But Justin-"

"Doesn't satisfy you. And I do. Plus we love each other."

She shook her head. "It's wrong. I need to stop. We have to act like this never happened."

"Summer, we had sex twice. In less than 24 hours. Maybe we could've acted like it didn't happen after the first time. But we're both 100% sober now. So, theres no turning back now."

"I know." She put her hands in her face. "And this time I came onto you."

I smiled, "Yes, yes you did. And that was very hot by the way."

She looked at me before rolling her eyes. "Whats wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just can't stop thinking about it."

"I told you." I laughed.

She laid her head on my chest. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up, Lerman."

"So I need to know.."

"Mm?" She looked up at me.

"Where do we stand? Like.. us."

"We're just friends Logan."

"Well now thats justa big bag of bull shit." I stood up, facing her.

"Logan, I have Justin."

"But he doesn't have you." I smiled at her.

"Yes he does." She crossed her arms.

"Says the one in my t-shirt." I licked my lips, "I'm hungry, I'm going to your kitchen if you need me."

* * *

><p><strong>Summer-<strong>

I watched Logan walk out of my room.

His scent was still with me. And I liked that.

I just don't know what to think anymore. I can't hurt Justin. Even though I already did. He's never going to talk to me again if he finds out. He pretty much came to California for me.

Why am I being such a whore? Logan has that affect on you.

Not that Justin isn't hot, because he really is good looking. But Logan has this certain sex appeal toward me and it makes me weak in the knees.

"What did you get yourself into, Summer?" I shook my head.

An hour later, I finally got myself ready and went downstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to throw the softball around."

* * *

><p><strong>Logan-<strong>

I looked at her up and down. She was in her softball pants and school softball shirt.

"I don't have my glove.."

"We can go get it, c'mon." She put her softball bag on her shoulder and walked out.

I quickly followed her. "Why the sudden erge to play?"

She bit her lip. "Because throwing the ball around helps me. It calms me and helps me think."

I brushed a piece of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear, placing my hand on the nape of her neck. I looked into her beautiful eyes. "I'm here if you need to talk, Summer. You know that right?"

She nodded, "It's just not going to be the same."

"Why not?"

"We had sex Logan. I feel weird around you."

"Weird? Like you want to rip my cloths off at all hours of the day weird?"

She laughed, walking out the door. "Something like that."

"Summer wait," I grabbed her arm, "I don't want things to be awkward between us. You're my best friend and I'm still your best friend. Nothing's changed."

I could've sworn I saw her eyes water, but she walked passed me before I could tell for sure.

Once we got my glove, we went to the park. She was throwing with all her strength. For a girl, Summer is really good. Some of her throws hurt my hand, but I got over it.

We didn't talk once the whole time.

After about 30 minutes, she randomly walked away. I followed her.

She sat by _**our**_ tree. The tree we would always come and talk about our problems with each other.

I knew some deep things were about to be said, I just really hope it's what I want to hear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summer-**

I sat down at our usual spot to talk. Logan looked down at me with a concerned look on his face.

I patted a spot next to me.

He sat down.

"Logan..."

His beautiful blue eyes pierced through me. I felt my cheeks getting hot, and I felt the sobs slowly building up my throat.

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

There was a long silence.

...

..

.

I finally spoke up. "Losing you."

His face turned to a sweet expression. "Summer baby you're not going to lose me anytime soon." He went to go put his arm around me, but I stopped him.

"No, Logan you don't understand." the tears slowly went down my face.

"Then help me understand." He wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"I don't want anything with you. I just want you to be my best friend."

Hurt took over his face.

"Don't say anything, let me explain why."

He stayed silent.

"I love you.. so much. I do not want to jeopardize that. If we go out, fall oh so deeply in love, then break up, what's that going to do to our friendship? It's going to ruin it. And I don't want that. I don't want to lose you. "

He just stared at me.

"Say something."

He stayed silent.

"Logan... please say something."

"But I'm already deeply in love with you, Summer."

I shook my head, "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am." He said defensively.

"We both don't know what love is."

He scoffed, "I do to, Summer. I had a whole other life before high school and before I met you. I've been in love before. And she broke my heart. Why do you think I always use girls? They mean shit to me. All of them. Except you. You're different. I just know it."

"Logan, jus-" He shut me up by putting his hands on my cheeks and pulling me into a kiss. I idiotically kissed him back. I wanted this with him. But I knew it was just end badly. With him and with Justin.

He pulled away slowly, putting his forehead against mine. "Summer Emma Allison Reed, I am madly in love with you. Please don't break my heart."

I shook my head, "Logan.."

"Ssshh." He kissed me again. I crawled into his lap, kissing him back.

"You're like drugs, Summer. You're not good for me, but I just want you so bad." He kissed me again.

Right then and there I knew I was hooked to him. Everything else was irrelevant to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan-<strong>

I felt myself really being happy for once in a long time. Yeah, I was always happy when I was with Summer. But I mean TRULY happy.

I feared what would happen when Justin came back. I knew shit would go down. I really didn't want to fight with him, but I wasn't giving Summer back.

Yeah, it was shady taking her from him in the first place, but you can't help who you love. And I was whipped.

We had school the next day, and I couldn't wait to hang out with Summer at school again.

We drove to school together, and I sat next to her in first period. She just smiled at me.

Finally at lunch, we got to really hang out. It was great.

"What are you thinking?" I took a bite of my sandwich.

"About us.."

"Good or bad?"

"I don't really know... what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like are we official."

"That's up to you.."

"I have Justin still." She sighed.

"Have you talked to him since he left?"

"No.."

"Baby, don't stress. We don't need a label on us anyways. It's useless."

"I guess. But I don't want all these skanks to think just because we aren't facebook official or something to think they can be all over you." She threatened.

"I don't want anyone else." I smiled at her.

"Uh-huh." She laughed.

I lifted her chin up, making her look at me. "I love you, not them."

"They mean nothing?"

I nodded, "You got it." I kissed her softly.

She ran her fingers through my hair, holding me in place. She kissed me back, deepening the kiss. I put my hand on the nape of her neck, putting more force into the kiss.

I pulled away, smiling. I put my attention on my sandwich again.

"Hey Logan." Summer whispered.

"Mm?"

"All your admirer's are giving me the death glare."

I looked up, they all looked away. I just laughed.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna have to protect you."

She nodded, "I guess so."

The next few days were good.

I stayed with Summer every day, but today her family was having their monthly 'family day'. So I had no choice but to leave her side.

I decided to go to Fletchers house.

He was high, as usual.

I didn't mind.

"Want some?" He offered me.

"Nah, I just came to kill a few hours."

"Yeah, where you been man? I haven't seen you around much."

"Been busy."

"With that girl?"

I smiled, "Yeah, she's great."

"That's cool. But I miss my wingman."

"There's plenty of guys who would kill to be your wingman, Fletch." I took a handful of chips and stuffed them in my mouth.

"Yeah, but none of them have your skills, man. I need you."

"I feel like your coming onto me. I don't roll that way." We both laughed.

"Nah, for real though, just one more time?"

"And risk hurting my relationship? I don't think so."

"Tell me you're at least banging her."

"That's none of your business." I smiled.

He held out his fist, "That's my boy!"

I laughed, "Shut up, man." I touched my knuckle to his.

"But you do realize you're going to get tired of her. One vagina isn't enough to last, not with all these fine asses around."

"Dude, I always wanted to be around her even when we weren't together. It's been almost 2 years. I'm not going to get tired of her. If I just wanted her for sex, trust I would've gotten that a long time ago, and I would've booted her from my life a long time ago."

"What ever you say man." He took a hit of his blunt. "You sure you don't want some? This is some good shit."

I stood up, "Nah, I gotta go anyways. See you around."

"Yo Lerman," I looked at him, "Stop being a whipped bitch and hang out with us sometime. You don't need to be with her all the time."

I laughed, "You never know when the big man upstairs is going to take me away from her. See ya later." I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer-<strong>

I was so bored. All I could think about was Logan.

"Summer!" my mom called. I looked up, "It's your turn to bat."

I smiled, "Finally."

I got in the batting cage, and hit each ball with all my power. I loved softball. It calmed me. Free'd my mind.

When the machine stops, it makes me kind of sad to be honest.

I stepped out of the cage, and sat next to my mom. "So.." She cleared her throat.

"Logan's been over a lot.."

"He's always over, mom."

"I know. But he's over a lot more now. Anything going on between you two?"

I felt my cheeks begin to turn red. My mom was like my best friend. She never judged me, and for a long time-before Logan came into my life- she was the only one there for me.

"Mommmm!" I playfully pushed her away.

She gasped, "Summer Emma Allison Reed!" this is where Logan got that whole full name thing from, "What about Justin?"

"What about him?"

"I thought you two were so into each other!" She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I did like him mom.. but I wasn't.. in love with him."

She gasped again, "In love? Are you sure you know what being in love feels like?"

I shrugged, "If I was to ever fall in love, I'm pretty sure this is what it'd feel like." I laughed, "Besides.. Justin's still in the picture."

"What? How? If you and Logan are.. wait Summer. No. Don't tell me. You're seeing Logan behind Justin's back?"

"Mom, listen. It's complicated. Justin is in some random state and I don't even know what's going on between us. I haven't talked to him since he left, and I don't even know when he's coming back. Logan.. me and him one night just laid all our feelings out for each other and..." I sighed.

"Are you having sex?"

I bit my lip.

"Summer?"

I just nodded.

"Summer." She sighed.

"What mom? I'm almost 16, You can't expect me to not get those urges, and have you seen Logan?"

"LOGAN? LOGAN WADE LERMAN?"

Oops.

"Uhh yeah, who else?"

She sighed again, "Summer, do you have any idea how irresponsible that is? With Logan! While you're still with Justin!"

"Uhh, mom, I'd think you'd be glad it was with someone who really cares about me."

"Honey, I know you sneak him in all the time when he's drunk. Do you really think he's ready for a stable relationship?"

"Mom," I laughed, "Logan's the one who poured out all his feelings to me first. I always knew I loved him, he just showed me how.. in love I am with him."

She stroked my hair, "I believe you, Summer. But I don't want you having unprotected sex with him."

My eyes widened. I never really thought about that.

"You've been using protection, right?"

I felt myself not being able to breathe right.

"Honey? Are you okay?"

I put my hand over my mouth, "I think I'm going to be sick." I ran to the nearest trashcan and threw up.


End file.
